kurayami no Hikari
by Darklink009
Summary: En un mundo en donde los humanos están ligados a un poder épico, el cual le permite a cada usuario controlar a un elemento, existe una leyenda que profetiza el fin del mundo , que involucra a 2 niños dotados de un gran poder ,los cuales pueden controlar la luz y oscuridad , destinados a enfrentarse entre sí seguidos de sus legiones de guerreros para decidir el futuro del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo.**

Alfein era un pueblo pacífico rodeado de valles y montañas donde se resguardaba la humanidad luego de que su mundo fuera llevado a la guerra, si bien la vida no era perfecta, era todo lo que ellos podían desear seguridad, paz y un lugar seguro para las nuevas generaciones.

Sin embargo este no era su hogar.

Su planeta natal había perecido en la guerra, una guerra destinada a traer solo desgracia a la humanidad, si solamente hubiesen estado preparados, si hubiesen creído un poco más en aquella profecía quizá esto no hubiese sucedido, pero ya era tarde para ello.

Perdidos en un mundo el cual no era el suyo y bendecidos por los espíritus los cuales murieron salvándolos, la humanidad había comenzado a desarrollarse de manera diferente, pasaron de no tener nada a conseguir poderes, los cuales se manifestaron incluso en sus hijos.

Estos poderes consistían en tener afinidad con un elemento característico, logrando no solo llamarlo, sino manipularlo e imbuirlo en diferentes tipos de armas, al obtener estos poderes decidieron prepararse para un día recuperar su hogar y liberar de las sombras a sus hermanos que no corrieron la misma suerte que ellos.

Era un día como cualquier otro, las aves comenzaron a caer, los perros a ladrar y el sol dejo de brillar, los aldeanos corrieron desesperados al templo para buscar refugio.

-Que debemos hacer, esto no debería estar sucediendo.

-No teman compañeros, regocíjense la profecía ha empezado a cumplirse y es algo que no podemos evitar -dijo el sacerdote mientras se aproximaba hacia el portón del templo.

Al avanzar la gente se apartaba de su camino, el gran sacerdote era alguien muy respetado, no solo por su cargo, sino porque en sus años de juventud ayudo a sobrevivir a la humanidad al llegar a aquel mundo.

De pronto las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse y se escuchaban truenos, fue cuando una segadora luz cayo a la tierra desde el centro de las nubes y una especie de portal se abrió, de allí una mujer apareció llevando un bebe entre sus brazos, ella se dirigió al sacerdote.

-He aquí nuestra última esperanza, le encomiendo su bienestar y cuidado, el crecerá y se hará más fuerte para enfrentar su destino, hasta que aquel día llegue protéjanlo y el los protegerá.

De pronto aquella mujer se envolvió en luz y desapareció junto a todo el extraño fenómeno y volvió la luz del sol pero en el ambiente se podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación, pero el sacerdote tenía algo que hacer.

-Hemos recibido un regalo del cielo, aquel bebe es el portador de la luz pero por ahora es indefenso, la profecía ha comenzado a cumplirse, debemos protegerlo.

Cuando los aldeanos más tranquilos se retiraron mando a llamar al uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la aldea.

-Gran sacerdote solicito mi presencia y aquí estoy.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Gerald, quizá demasiado, pero bueno te llame aquí por una razón en especial -dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia él bebe.-sé que sabrás que significa esto.

-La profecía ha comenzado.

-Así es, la verdad te he llamado aquí por un favor que quiero pedirte.

-De que se trata -dijo Gerald.

-Necesito que cuides de este niño, sé que conoces el destino al que está atado, pero aun así quiero que lleve una vida relativamente normal, y sé que tú eres el indicado para esta labor.

-Pero gran sacerdote, que podría hacer yo con un bebe.

-Sé que serás un gran padre, es por eso que te lo pido, no como un sacerdote, sino como un viejo amigo y compañero de armas.

-Entiendo tu situación, pero... ¿porque yo?

-Porque sé que siempre das lo mejor de ti.

-Ya no soy aquel, desde que mi esposa murió aquel día.

-Ella fue muy valiente incluso más que tú y yo juntos.

-Hubiese dado todo por ella.

-Es momento de que comienzos una nueva vida.

-Pero un bebe, no sé si estoy preparado.

-Lo estás, lo sé muy bien.

-Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión -dijo mientras sonreía.

-Así es viejo amigo.

Entonces le ofreció cuidar del pequeño y entrenarlo con el fin de que un día cumpla con su destino.

"Espero que sobrevivan un poco más" -pensó el sacerdote mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de tristeza.

10 años después:

-Hijo hoy es tu gran día despierta o llegaras tarde al coliseo.

-Voy papa -grite mientras corría.- ¿papa te puedo preguntar algo?

-Está bien de que se trata.

-¿Porque es tan importante esta ceremonia?

-Cuando nacemos nuestra alma está ligado a un elemento, es nuestro deber aprender a controlarlo, de otra forma podríamos acabar dañándonos o a quienes más amamos, esta ceremonia será tu primer paso así que adelante -dijo mientras que en su rostro se mostró melancolía.

-Está bien padre voy a ir -dije mientras sonreía.

Entonces nos dirigimos al coliseo.

Tras unos minutos pudimos ver la gran cantidad de personas reunidas esperando que la ceremonia de inicio, en sus rostros se notara la felicidad y al mismo tiempo nervios.

De pronto el antiguo sacerdote apareció y con ello el silencio reino.

-Hoy empieza un nuevo camino en donde los jóvenes comenzaran a pulir sus habilidades y a controlarlas, entrenaran día tras día, siguiendo la tradición guerrera de nuestro pueblo.

Entonces sentí que su mirada se dirigió hacia mí, sin embargo poco después se retiró.

Los padres se despedían de sus hijos, tras unos emotivos momentos se retiraron y quedaron solo quedamos nosotros esperando el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida.

Dos días después de la ceremonia comenzamos el entrenamiento.

_Bueno así que estos son los nuevos reclutas, díganme cual es la razón por la cual se encuentran es este lugar.

_ ¡Para ser más fuertes! -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_No está mal, sin embargo la fuerza por sí sola no es buena, existen cosas más importantes como la disciplina, el valor y el ser capaces de entregar todo incluso su vida por un objetivo -Dijo mientras nos observaba fijamente. -hoy comenzaran su entrenamiento.

Estiro sus brazos y una gran espada comenzó a formarse.

-Bienvenidos al entrenamiento de armas.

-Wow -dijimos asombrados.

-Esta es una arma guardiana, es la manifestación más pura de nuestros elementos, un día de estos lograran manifestar la suya, pero ese día no es hoy -dijo mientras desvaneció su espada. -bueno ahora acompáñenme.

Caminamos hacia un lugar donde habían en las mesas diferentes tipos de armas, espadas, bastones, dagas, arcos cosas así de todo tipo y tamaño.

-Bueno esto es lo primero que deberán hacer, miren las armas y escojan una de ellas, luego se les asignara un instructor.

Todos fuimos hacia las armas, éramos como recibir un regalo.

-que debería elegir.

-esta espada es magnífica.

-quiero aquella.

"Que debería escoger, una espada o una daga, tal vez un arco, no lo sé" decía mientras caminaba hacia las armas.

Cuando el resto acabo yo aún seguía indeciso, cada vez que escogía una otro que llego antes que yo ya la había tomado, solo quedaba un escudo, una espada bastarda, un estoque, un bastón y unas espadas atadas como una sola, su nombre espadas gemelas.

"Me gusta esta espada debería escogerla" -dije mirando la espada bastarda.

Pero mi curiosidad le llamo hacia aquellas espadas, unidas como una sola, tal vez fue el destino, quizá no, pero este fue el inicio de mi viaje.

Tras contemplarlas por unos momentos me di cuenta que todos ya habían acabado de escoger.

-Es hora de que conozcan a sus instructores, ahora comencemos -dijo mientras los maestros fueron llamados. -Para comenzar frente a nosotros se encuentra el maestro de la magia de apoyo y destrucción, con ustedes Xuuye.

-Es un gusto entrenar a la nueva generación de magos elementales, a partir de ahora es mi deber guiarlos hacia un nuevo entendimiento de las artes elementales místicas -dijo mientras invocaba su bastón y se apoyaba en el. -ahora todos los que quieran aventurarse en este camino son bienvenidos.

-Muy bien, ahora viene el maestro del sigilo y la sutileza, con ustedes se encuentra Auldra.

Entonces pudimos distinguir una figura humana cubierta de pies a cabeza por una armadura de cuero y con dos dagas que emitían fuego y hielo.

-Bienvenidos reclutas, quizá se pregunten por qué puedo controlar dos elementos, la razón de ello es porque nací con eso, a diferencia de muchos mi potencial fue denominado como uno de los más débiles, sin embargo deben tener en cuenta que le cortare la lengua a quien vuelva a pensar eso de mí, nuestro deber en el campo de batalla es reunir información y atacar directo al corazón de nuestros enemigos, son bienvenidos a unirse a mi como discípulos si así lo desean, pero deberán dar lo mejor de sí, caso contrario no asegurare su supervivencia.

En ese instante desapareció tan rápido como llego.

-Muy bien, el siguiente es el maestro de las armas pesadas Umar.

Un hombre con una pesada armadura de placas se aproximó al escenario, llevaba en su espalda una gran espada al rojo vivo.

-Mi nombre es Umar, como se habrán dado cuenta soy un usuario de fuego, mi deber más que causar daño masivo es proteger a todos aquellos que requieran de mi ayuda, si están dispuestos a ofrecer su vida en la vanguardia por aquellos importantes para ustedes síganme.

Al acabar de hablar se retiró igual que los demás, pero la sensación que dejo su abrumadora presencia no se fue.

-Entonces continuemos con Agamí la maestra del combate cercano.

Fue cuando una mujer se aproximó, llevaba el cabello atado y una katana con un resplandor azul, daba un aire de tranquilidad con cada paso que daba, pero al mismo tiempo la certeza de que no querrías tenerla de enemiga.

-Como escucharon mi nombre es Agamí, al igual que Umar soy una combatiente de vanguardia, pero nuestro deber es derrotar a nuestros enemigos con toda nuestra fuerza y sobrevivir para redoblar el asalto, si bien no tenemos una alta defensa somos la espada del ejército y como tal defenderemos nuestra posición hasta la muerte, solo aquellos que estén decididos únanse a mí.

-Bueno y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ikarion el cazador.

El cazador se aproximó como los anteriores, en su espalda llevaban simplemente un arco, se veía menos imponente que el resto pero a la vez. Sabía que era alguien que no debería ser tomado a la ligera.

-Buenos días chavales, como nuestro amigo presente dijo me llamo Ikarion, soy un elementalista de viento, se me conoce como el cazador, pero también como la muerte silenciosa -dijo mientras saco su arco y una de sus flechas de su carcaj. -bueno mi deber en el ejército es deshacerme de los individuos problemáticos presentes.

Entonces soltó la flecha y dio justo en el centro de una diana de entrenamiento que se encontraba lejos de nosotros.

-Bueno todo aquel que piense ser mi discípulo debe saber que a pesar de que nuestro trabajo parezca el mas fácil, no lo es cuando te encuentras solo, los entrenare día tras día hasta que se rindan o salgan de ustedes cazadores de primera entienden -dijo Ikarion mientras guardaba su arco. -entonces que así sea.

-Bueno con esto finaliza la presentación de los maestros, su entrenamiento básico será de tres etapas, 4 meses cada etapa, tendrán la oportunidad de cambiar de clase o arma una vez por etapa, solo si realizan estas tres etapas completamente pasaran al siguiente entrenamiento, ahora es momento de elegir a sus maestros, mañana comenzara su primera clase.

Al finalizar se nos dejó conservar las armas, ya eran nuestras

Al retirarnos me dirigí hacia un grupo reunido alrededor de la maestra Agamí, con cada paso que daba me sentía más y más emocionado era una nueva experiencia, una nueva forma de vivir, y estaba decidido a aprovecharla hasta el último minuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: el entrenamiento.**

Ya pasando 2 días desde la gran ceremonia y todos esperábamos con ansias que el entrenamiento comenzara.

Al final me inscribí con la maestra Agamí.

-Muy bien, yo estaré a cargo de todos ustedes, espero que no me den problemas o lo lamentaran -dijo mientras sostenía su katana, vestida de forma casual totalmente diferente a como en la ceremonia, pero aun así derrochaba elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos -entonces ahora síganme.

Entonces fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento.

Si bien nunca habíamos sostenido un arma en nuestras vidas, poco a poco fuimos acostumbrándonos a ello, las clases con la maestra Agamí fueron especiales, cada día podías acabar muerto si no seguías sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Y así los días pasaron semanas y meses, a pesar que éramos conscientes que mejorábamos día a día, aun se sentía un mundo de distancia comparado con nuestra maestra, pero si las clases grupales eran duras, lo eran mucho más el entrenamiento de combate en parejas.

En ese campamento todos sufríamos y peleábamos dando nuestra vida en ello cada día, si bien éramos niños, muchos sabían lo que estaba en juego y por qué luchábamos, muchos entre los cuales no estaba yo.

Entonces fue cuando el momento de demostrar todo lo que habíamos aprendido llego a inicios del tercer mes, aquel día fue como cualquier otro, nos dirigimos hacia el campamento y alistábamos nuestras armas para luego dirigirnos hacia nuestra maestra.

-Buenos días chicos, sé que muchos esperan otro entrenamiento como los demás, lamento decirles esto, pero no lo será. –dijo mientras nos observaba con su rostro totalmente tranquilo como era acostumbrado.

-¿A qué se refiere maestra? –pregunto uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, el momento de sacar a relucir su afinidad ha llegado, están listos, ahora vamos al campo de entrenamiento. – fue entonces cuando la seguimos, cada uno estaba nervioso.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y el momento que algunos esperaban con ansias había llegado, pero también significaba que nuestro entrenamiento estaba culminando.

-Bien ahora quiero que venga uno por uno, este es un paso muy importante en el cual una sola distracción podría arruinarlo todo, tu primero. –dijo mientras señalaba a un chico el cual su nombre era Sam, se había mantenido fiero en el entrenamiento dando lo mejor de sí cada día.

Entonces el fue hacia la maestra Agamí con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, pero con los pies temblando de emoción.

-Hola Sam, he decidido que tú seas el primero en esta prueba, si tienes algún inconveniente dímelo.

-No maestra, solo estoy emocionado.

-Está bien, pero debes concentrarte, ahora cierra los ojos.

Entonces el proceso comenzó.

-Bien quiero que te concentres y pienses en porque peleas, cada uno tiene una razón, una convicción, es tu deber en estos momentos convertirlo aquello que te motiva en tu fuerza, concéntrate y reúne toda tu fuerza en tu mente, piensa porque vale la pena pelear.

En ese instante sentí una corriente pasar por toda mi espalda y comenzó a perder mis fuerzas, innumerables imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, un lugar desconocido, un mundo distinto, un portal, personas llorando a sus seres queridos y finalmente a mi padre peleando contra una enorme bestia repleta de oscuridad, todo esto paso por mi mente en un instante y al final escuche una voz pidiendo perdón y vi un ángel bajando del cielo con un bebe en los brazos.

Cuando recupere la conciencia ya varios se habían ido, la ceremonia estaba ya cerca de su final, entonces me di cuenta que lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras mis compañeros me observaban.

Entonces cuando el resto ya se había retirado, mi turno llego.

-Bienvenido eón, parece que has tenido un momento muy emotivo, ¿ya estás listo? –dijo mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Lo estoy –respondí con dudas aun rondando mi cabeza.

"veamos lo que eres capaz de mostrarnos…elegido"-dijo susurrando para evitar ser escuchada.

Entonces el proceso comenzó, al inicio estuve tranquilo, pero al intentar concentrarme las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, pero esto era diferente, me sentí como si estuviese volando mientras observaba un mundo en ruinas, entonces la desesperación comenzó a brotar de mi corazón al comenzar a dirigirme a una especie de castillo rodeado de miles de seres de oscuridad, vi humanos siendo torturados y seres espectrales atrapados mientras aquellas bestias se nutrían de su energía, y entonces aparecí en una sala rodeada de estatuas, fue cuando a lo lejos logre escuchar una voz.

"No te puedes esconder por toda la eternidad, te encontrare tarde o temprano, cuando ese día llegue tú y tu preciada humanidad perecerán por mi enorme poder, nos volveremos a ver….Eón".

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ese día, al final no pude obtener mi arma elemento, pero todo aquello rondaba en mi mente y atormentaba mi corazón.

Pocos sabían de mi error el día anterior, hasta donde se solo recuerdo a nuestra maestra, pero al perder la conciencia pude escuchar susurros los cuales no se si en verdad estuvieron alli.

Con el paso de los días mi mente me seguía atormentando, cada noche las escenas se repetían una y otra vez, muerte, oscuridad y desesperación inundaban aquellos sueños, pero sin saber el porque los tenia, y en ello un pensamiento se repetia "les falle a todos", y al despertar lágrimas inundaban mi rostro y mi corazón agonizaba de dolor al recordarlo.

Sin embargo mi prueba se acercaba, no podían existir escusas, con o sin arma elemento tenía que hacerlo, todos esperaban mucho de mí y no quería decepcionarlos.

Y finalmente aquel día llego.

-Ustedes van a ir en grupos de dos personas con tal de sobrevivir en caso de que encuentren peligros, y sé que lo harán, tomen esto, les servirá.- dijo dándonos un mapa de los alrededores- y no se alejen mucho a menos que la situación lo requiera, y al completar su objetivo deben regresar al campamento-.

Luego de las pautas nuestra maestra agamí se retiró, luego nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del pueblo y nos dispersamos para cumplir los objetivos que se nos habían asignado.

Nos dirigimos hacia las montañas, fui asignado junto a una chica de cabello celeste cuyo elemento era el hielo, a pesar de ser compañeros en la misma clase posiblemente esa era la primera vez que hablábamos.

-Mi nombre es Eón, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Me llamo Ágata-

-Mucho gusto-

A pesar de su fría forma de ser pude entender que ella era muy centrada en lo que hacía, ya sea para bien o para mal así que decidí simplemente seguir avanzando,

Tras horas de camino llegamos al legendario bosque congelado donde nos aguardaba nuestra prueba.

Este bosque era la morada de un gran oso blanco el cual era considerado su espíritu guardián, nuestra misión consistía en subyugarlo y obtener pruebas de nuestra victoria, aparentemente una misión fácil, sin embargo yo no poseía un arma de elemento y mi compañera era una usuaria del hielo al cual era muy resistente, esos pequeños factores nos hizo retroceder y preparar antes un terreno en el cual tengamos ventaja o amenos podamos correr sin morir en el intento.

Sin embargo la noche llego pronto, y no podíamos comenzar la caza aun.

-Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos buscar un refugio, he escuchado que esta temperatura puede ser mortal durante la noche-, dije al ver caer ya la noche.

-Puede que tengas razón-

-Entonces sígueme, debe haber un lugar seguro cerca-

Tras una hora de búsqueda logramos encontrar una cueva la cual estaba lo suficientemente oculta para ser segura, pero no lo suficiente como para estar los dos cómodos, pero no teníamos opción.

-Si intentas hacerme algo te matare, ¿entiendes Eón?-

-Si si…-dije mientras sonreía, sin embargo estaba seguro que lo que ella decía no era una broma.

Pudimos descansar durante unos momentos, sin embargo cada hora que pasaba el frio era mayor aun dentro de aquella cueva.

Sin embargo ella ya estaba dormida, y al notar que el frio poco a poco la abordaba decidí abrazarla mientras dormía, con el fin de mantener su calor corporal, cada hora que pasaba nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más y más, hasta el momento en que me quede totalmente dormido.

Los sueños recurrentes habían sido el pan de cada día para mí, todas las noches ellos atormentaban mi alma, sin embargo ese día fue la excepción, había pasado tanto tiempo sin descansar así que posiblemente no sentí cuando ella despertó, pero al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba a mi lado.

Tras salir y recorrer un poco el lugar pude encontrar sus pisadas, al parecer estaba explorando el lugar.

-"Donde se encontrara a estas horas Ágata"- Me comencé a preguntar tras horas de camino.

Sin embargo el panorama comenzó a volverse más preocupante al ver unas huellas extrañas en la misma dirección, entonces comencé a correr, y tras unos minutos me encontré un precipicio donde aquellas huellas acababan, me acerque rápidamente.

-¡Agatha!- grite desesperado al verla acorralada en una esquina.

-¡Eón no te acerques, es peligroso!- dijo mientras el oso se acercaba hacia ella.

Sin embargo yo no podía huir, a pesar de ser poco lo que podía hacer.

Intente lanzarle rocas al oso para llamar la atención, pero no funcionaba, solo lo hacía ponerse más furioso.

-¡Grrrrr!- gruño el oso.

-Ven por mi oso tonto-

Entonces baje por aquel precipicio y comencé a atacar al oso el cual arremetió contra mi alzando su gran zarpa la cual logre esquivar.

-Agatha prepárate, voy a distraerlo.

Entonces salí corriendo con el oso a cuestas.

-Ni siquiera pienses que por hacerte el héroe te perdonare por lo que hiciste.- Dijo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-No sé de lo que hablas, sin embargo no pienso morir hoy.-

En ese momento ella comenzó a invocar su arma elemento, eran dos hermosas espadas gemelas las cuales desprendían un aire gélido en todas direcciones.

-No necesito tu ayuda Eón-

-Eso no era lo que parecía hace unos momentos-

-Deja de hablar y concéntrate en lo que haces-

En ese momento una zarpa paso por mi espalda lanzándome hacia adelante y tumbándome en la nieve.

-Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora Agatha.- dije desesperadamente.

-No necesitas recordármelo-

En ese momento Agatha comenzó a asestarle una serie de golpes hasta que aquel oso cambio su objetivo.

Entonces el oso inicio su ataque, cada golpe que ella daba era poderoso, sin embargo el oso parecía poco afectado debido a su resistencia natural al hielo, tras varios minutos la batalla había comenzado a estancarse, y todo iba en contra de Agatha mientras que yo a duras penas podía mantenerme de pie.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto- dijo Agatha con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual hizo que sintiera el temor de lo que me esperaba luego.

En ese momento Agatha desapareció en la nieve.

El oso confundido empezó a rugir y atacar todo a su alrededor, pero no había nada a lo cual atinar, entonces ella apareció a su espalda y asesto un mortal golpe destruyéndolo por completo.

-Agatha estas bien...-

-Eso espero, tonto-

Fue cuando callo desmallada, entonces la cargue y comencé la caminata de regreso a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo del fin.**

Tras horas de bajar la montaña mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse agotado y adolorido, había intentado cargar conmigo a Agatha, sin embargo cuando recupero la conciencia comenzó a gritarme y pegarme como si hubiese hecho algo malo mientras cubría su cuerpo con sus brazos, era una escena linda de ver, pero algo inquietante al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar el día llegamos al pueblo donde nos esperaban los demás grupos y nuestra maestra.

-Buen trabajo, a pesar que tardaron mucho veo que trajeron lo que se les encomendó y aún más importante regresaron sanos y salvos, deben estar exhaustos, pueden retirarse ahora.- dijo nuestra maestra.

-Muchas gracias maestra.-Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que se han vuelto más unidos ustedes dos, espero grandes cosas de ti Eón, así que cuida de Ágata.-dijo mientras sonreía.

En ese momento pensé que Ágata se molestaría, sin embargo solo siguió caminando a mi lado mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro debido a que aún se encontraba exhausta.

Esa misma noche nos reunimos bajo el fuego de la hoguera donde nos esperaba el resto del grupo ya listos para la ceremonia final.

Estos cuatro meses habían sido muy difíciles, no solo para mí sino para el resto del grupo, si bien habíamos culminado lo básico con la maestra Agamí aún era muy temprano como para dar por finalizado nuestro entrenamiento, sin embargo nuestros caminos debían separarse.

-Espero que nos veamos nuevamente.-le dije a Ágata.

-Si el destino así lo dicta entonces nos volveremos a ver.-Dijo mientras miraba atentamente la fogata.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la suerte que tuve al encontrarla, ya sea porque hizo casi todo el trabajo al pelear contra el oso o porque me había encontrado a alguien que en ese corto periodo se había vuelto importante para mí, eso solo hacia las cosas un poco más difíciles para mí, sin embargo nada decía que en el futuro no la volvería a encontrar.

Luego de ese día me decidí a mejorar para algún día ser capaz de proteger a Ágata y devolverle el favor por todo lo que hizo por mí, decidí entrenar con el maestro Ikarion, si bien aún no poseía mi arma elemento yo quería mejorar, y según escuché él era la mejor opción debido a que enseñaba a pelear en batallas totalmente desventajosas y resultar victorioso, y en sus entrenamientos no se permitía usar armas de elemento, otro punto que me beneficiaba a pesar de ser considerado raro por muchos.

Sin embargo, nos llevó al extremo entrenándonos desde cero, sin importar que tan fuertes fuéramos éramos aun inexpertos, después de todo lo que nuestro maestro nos quiso enseñar fue mas que nada la supervivencia y el uso de nuestra fuerza.

Tras dos meses la mayoría del grupo se había retirado del entrenamiento, pero yo seguía allí esforzándome día a día sin sobresalir ni quedarme muy atrás.

Nuestros días se dividían en experiencias quizá útiles para nuestra vida desde sobrevivir semanas enteras en el bosque, infiltrarse en construcciones reforzadas, conseguir comida en lugares áridos, entre otros con el fin de pulir nuestras habilidades.

Al pasar de los meses el maestro Ikarion se volvió mi modelo a seguir, quizá un soporte en mis días de entrenamiento, fue difícil acabar su entrenamiento, pero estoy seguro que un día valdrá la pena cada segundo.

Y así pasaron los años, fortalecí mi cuerpo y mente tras cada uno de los entrenamientos, a pesar de no obtener mi arma aun sentía que aquel día no estaba tan lejos, al final me hice conocido por algunos como un inepto por el hecho de no tener un arma, sin embargo, para otros era un milagro el hecho de que alguien como yo hubiese sobrevivido a la mayoría de los entrenamientos conocidos por llevar al limite a cada uno de los que se aventuraban a ellos.

Al final fui asignado a un grupo de reconocimiento seguido junto a algunos de mis amigos que conocí en los entrenamientos entre ellos Ágata (mi vieja amiga), Sam (maestro de la espada ígnea de dos manos, el cual era un guerrero de vanguardia) y Gaia (maga del elemento de la naturaleza o como me gusta llamarla nuestra sanadora) y por último yo (el "inútil" estratega de nuestro grupo)

A pesar de que dije que éramos un grupo de reconocimiento, nuestro día solo consistía en patrullar los bosques a fin de evitar ataques de monstros al pueblo y entrenarnos para mejorar nuestras habilidades en lo que quedaba del día, prácticamente lo que se consideraría aventureros, pero con la diferencia de que nos encontrábamos atados a proteger nuestro pueblo.

\- ¡Apresúrense despierten, ya es de día! ... ¡despierten ya!

No hay como que una chica con voz angelical te despertara suavemente cada día, sin embargo, ese privilegio no era el mío, y quien me despertaba no era muy femenina, a menos en su forma de actuar, aunque estoy seguro que si se mantuviese un poco callada cualquiera pensaría que era una belleza, pero bueno era un día nuevo y tenia que hacer algo por la vida.

-Valla manera de despertar, no había algo más bulloso. - Dijo Sam.

-Deja de quejarte y alístense. - Dijo Ágata

-Está bien, sin embargo, parece que Eón aún no está despierto del todo.

\- ¿Ya veo, entonces que es lo que me recomiendas hacer?

-Mmm no lo sé, tú eras la experta en tortura según recuerdo.

El momento al que Sam se refería fue cuando Ágata nos encontró en un muy mal momento tratando de espiar en el baño de mujeres, fui arrastrado por el hacia allí, sin embargo, no pude detenerlo y cuando ya era demasiado tarde me encontraba solo, ese día fue traumático en mas de un sentido para mí, ese día algo murió en mí.

Así era cada mañana día a día nos despertaban así, creo que uno se acostumbra, pero aun así sabía que este día sería diferente.

-Buenos días Ágata.

-Buenas tardes más bien, estas son horas de despertarse, ya empezaron a reunirse para la expedición.

Olvide mencionarlo, pero ese día había una expedición de emergencia donde nos convocaron, al parecer un grupo de elite había desaparecido en combate, un grupo al cual mi padre pertenecía.

Luego de eso comenzamos a reunir nuestras armas, Ágata cogió sus dos espadas, Gaia la cual no hablaba mucho se encontraba ya afuera de la cabaña con su bastón entre brazos junto a Sam el cual blandía su espada con el fin de distraerse

Luego de ello nos dirigimos al pueblo a recibir instrucciones para nuestra búsqueda.

Una vez que llegamos vimos que ya los demás grupos habían llegado hace mucho, entonces nos reunimos con el resto los cuales estaban recibiendo su misión.

Y por último los que llegaron tarde como nosotros se les encomendó una misión especial.

-Nuestros informes revelaban que en el cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad se ha abierto un extraño portal aparentemente inactivo, su misión consiste en destruirlo, si algo llega a pasar ese portal entonces no solo el pueblo sino este mundo estará en peligro, ahora les deseo suerte, nos veremos luego.

Aquel no era el primer portal que se había generado en este tiempo, sin embargo, todos los que se habían presentado estaban inactivos por alguna razón, y sin saber el porque se les encargaba a los aventureros destruirlos.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso, aquel era un portal como cualquier otro adornado cada centímetro por dibujos los cuales no llegaba a comprender, siempre me habían narrado sobre ellos, pero aquella era la primera vez que veía uno.

-Bueno entonces es hora de trabajar. - Dijo Sam mientras balanceaba su espada.

-Es la primera vez viendo uno de estos, me gustaría observarlo un poco más. -dije mientras me acercaba al portal.

-Está bien, pero apresúrate quiero regresar rápido. -Respondió Sam.

\- Bien bien. -dije mientras sonreía.

Entonces toque ese portal y de pronto una luz comenzó a emitirse de mi mano.

-Mira Ágata esto es nuevo.

-Algo anda mal, aléjate de allí Eón.

-Que podría pasar.

Fue entonces cuando la luz dejo de emitirse de mi mano y en el centro del portal se formo un espiral, con lo cual finalmente se activó.

-Que hiciste Eón. -Dijo Sam un poco asustado.

-Aléjate de ese lugar, lo destruiré en este momento. -Dijo Gaia.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, fue cuando los soldados de la oscuridad de los cuales solo había visto en libros.

-No puede ser, acaso era una trampa. – Dijo Gaia.

-Entonces solo nos queda pelear. - respondió Sam.

Empezó una feroz batalla, me sentía inútil junto a mis compañeros, Ágata atacaba uno por uno con una velocidad increíble y cuando uno quedaba dañado con una de sus espadas se congelaba de a pocos lo que lo hacía más lento, Sam por el contrario salto con su gran espada al medio de un gran número de soldados y encendió su espada y la hizo girar dañando y calcinando a la mayoría de ellos , Gaia por otro lado seguía viéndose con su mirada perdida como siempre mientras recitaba uno a uno los hechizos y hacia volar a los enemigos masivamente sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

Sin embargo, los monstros seguían saliendo por montones, mientras yo me preocupaba simplemente por sobrevivir y no ser un estorbo para mi grupo al mismo tiempo que me colocaba en una posición donde podría hacer explotar aquel portal.

Sinceramente me parecía algo tonto el hecho de que una cosa tan peligrosa no hubiese sido destruida en el acto, pero también era cierto que esta era la primera vez en la cual veía que uno de ellos se activaba, y de ser así entonces este suceso podría ocurrir nuevamente o incluso ya estar ocurriendo, así que decidí investigar un poco sobre a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando.

Me acerqué y dentro del portal vi un panorama totalmente distinto y repleto de sombras, un mundo reinado por la oscuridad, fue entonces cuando quizá por curiosidad o estupidez decidí acercarme un poco más a aquel portal, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
